the_nigthmarefandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Lexa Anirr
"Oh uwierz. Im mniej wiesz, tym lepiej dla ciebie'' Lexa Anirr Mam na imię Lexa, dla przyjaciół Lexi. Ale nie mam przyjaciół, przynajmniej mam takie wrażenie. Zapytacie pewnie dlaczego... ale ja sama nie wiem. Moimi jedynymi znajomymi byli ludzie, którzy od najmłodszych lat wyszkolili mnie na to kim jestem teraz. Rzadko wychodziłam poza mury, nie gadałam z nikim z zewnątrz... Poznajcie moją historię! ��'Charakter' Buntowniczy charakter sam w sobie mnie odróżnia od spokoju i opanowania poprzedniego pokolenia Anirrów. Jestem dość niezależna, uważam, że wszystko powinnam robić sama, mimo to dbam o swoich. Tego nauczono mnie w domu. Początkowo całkowicie ignorowałam duchową stronę i skupiałam się na tej fizycznej, co utrudniało moje szkolenie w późniejszym czasie. Potrafię być także miłą osoba, zachowuję spokój w każdej sytuacji, jestem cierpliwa i stanowcza. Uwielbiam się rządzić lecz i tak w środku skrywam czułą i wrażliwą osobę. ��'Opinia o Legendzie' Moja opinia jest pewnie taka sama jak innych potomków, czego oczekujecie, że powiem, że ich nienawidzę, za to że dziś istniejemy? Koszmar stał się etapem przejściowym w naszym życiu, czas pokaże czy jesteśmy wstanie być tacy sami jak oni, nie my będziemy sobą! Pokażemy, że stojąc wspólnie murem za przeszłością, będziemy kontynuować ich dzieło pod naszymi imionami. ��'Historia' Urodziłam się w początkowo bardzo szczęśliwej rodzinie. Niestety mój ojciec, który był przewrażliwiony na punkcie bezpieczeństwa i zatrudnił kilkunastu ludzi, którzy wytrenowali mnie na osobę która bez problemu wyjdzie z opresji. Zapomniał o tym, że wtedy byłam tylko małą dziewczynką. Prawie nie doświadczyłam szczęścia, ani wolności. Ale nie winię ojca. Robił to co słuszne. Ale jakim kosztem? Nie chciałam tak żyć ale teraz jestem mu niezmiernie wdzięczna. Co do mojej matki była najukochańszą osobą na świecie. W końcu to po niej odziedziczyłam nazwisko, gdyż ojca się zrzekłam. Lexa Maginot brzmi chujowo, jak gwiazda porno. Mama robiła wszystko, bym nie utraciła swojego dzieciństwa, ani dziewczęcej niewinności. Moimi jedynymi znajomymi byli ludzie, którzy od najmłodszych lat wyszkolili mnie na to kim jestem teraz. Pomimo starań mamy rzadko wychodziłam poza mury posiadłości mojej rodziny, nie gadałam z nikim z zewnątrz. Wiem że kiedyś miałam paczkę przyjaciół... kiedy byłam bardzo mała. Pamiętam ich jak przez mgłę. Jednak nie wiem co się z nimi stało.. Teraz wstąpiłam do niezwykłego Nowego Świtu, czy to oni są odłamem mojej przeszłości? ��'Zdolności' Mistrzyni Blefu : ''Pewnego dnia odwiedziła mnie pewna księżniczka wróżek, nauczyła mnie perfekcyjnie kłamać, manipulować czyimś umysłem, aż po umiejętność iluzji zamieniającej mnie w daną osobę! Nie zwykła zdolność zwykła.'' Bariera Miłości : Sama nie mam pojęcia dlaczego ale podczas specjalnej zdolności moja klasa postaci się zmienia na wysoko postawionego uzdrowiciela, moje oczy zmieniają swój wygląd, wyciągam ręce do przodu, jestem wstanie leczyć poważnie rannych, a nawet wskrzeszać zmarłych... Dominująca Kobieta : Podczas walki mieczem jestem wstanie przekierować całą swoją fizyczną siłę do niego, zadaje wtedy dominujące uderzenia, blokujące możliwość ataku. Czasem z takowej zdolności korzystam, by ciskać większymi od mnie obiektami, taj jak to robiła pradawna Monika. '' ��'Wady''' Moją wadą jest samo posiadanie nazwiska Anirr, istoty mają mnie za potwora, tylko dlatego, że niby w ich powieściach, podręcznikach szkolnych, Matt jako Bóg Dobra był opisany wyzyskiwaczem, bogatym magnatem, który pozbawił miliardy istnień swoich majątków. To jest nie prawda, lecz przez to narodził się we mnie kompleks do nagłej złości kiedy ktoś próbuje zakłamać prawdę! Teraz zdolności? Niestety każdy z nas je posiada, jedni lepsze, drudzy gorsze... Mistrzyni Blefu wydaje się dobrą zdolnością zwykłą? Niestety po przybraniu formy nie zawsze umiem z niej wyjść, czasem tkwię w sztucznym ciele godzinami. Dominująca Kobieta, kocham tą zdolność iż sprawdza się w walce mieczem jednak podczas podnoszenia, np. budynku mogę prędko przez niego zostać zgnieciona... I na deser zostawiłam moją zdolność specjalną! Nie umiem z niej korzystać... Wiem dziwnie to brzmi ale ta moc, która wtedy jest w moim sercu jest nie do opisania, jakby jakaś moc Boska we mnie wstąpiła... ��'Latarnia' Uwaga za nim zostanę zbluzgana, taki jest mój płomyk... Nie posiadała żadnych sprzeciwów nie dlatego że jest sługą! Chyba... Nazywam ją zboczeńcem! Inaczej Hentai 変態. Miała sie nazywać cycki, ale uznałam, że nie będę tak jej krzywdzić! Jest kochana, urocza i tym bardziej zboczona! Przemienia się w piękną wytrzymałą katanę! ��'Transport' Smok nigdy nie był dla mnie, każdy z Nowego Świtu, z małymi debilnymi wyjątkami, nie posiadają smoków, to już pradawne stare bestie, nie zamierzam ich wykorzystywać... Chodź w sumie, na swoich rolkach nie przelecę z krainy do krainy... Jednak tu chodzi o samą zajebistość, przecież taka dupa na rolkach to cud! ��Pożegnalny List ''Kiedy o Koszmar wspólnie walczyliśmy, czułam się inna, odrzucona, samotna, nawet jak Ichijo, próbował się do mnie dobrać. Nie ważne dla innych było jak się czułam, często czułam się jak nikt wart uwagi, kiedy załamałam się, nikt do mnie nie podszedł, każdy martwił się swoimi sprawami. Podczas walki o Krainę życia zrozumiałam, że oni są wyjątkowi, że ja też jestem, chodź w siebie wątpię, chciałam wyjść przed szereg udowodnić, że jestem coś warta, nawet jak irytowałam, nawet jak mnie nie lubili, po prostu był ktoś na kim mi zależało do końca życia. Podczas ratowania mieszkańców, ostatni statek, został chwycony przez jednego z inkwizytorów, zabiłam go bez problemu, statek odpłyną beze mnie, wtedy poczułam, jak wrodzy żołnierze celują do mnie. Zabrali mnie, modliłam się do Bogów, by moi przyjaciele się zjawili, do celi wparował wściekły chłopak, przedstawił się jako William, rozkazał mi ubrać na siebie mundur Najwyższego porządku, powiedział, że przedłużył moje marne dni. Odmówiłam, ten powiedział, że mnie powieszą w Krainie Chaosu i nikt, mnie nie ocali... Uśmiechnięta rzuciłam w niego mundurem, ten zostawił mi właśnie pióro i notatnik, bym w nim spisała swoje ostatnie słowa. Wiem jedno, myli się! Ichijo nie pozwoli mi umrzeć, jeszcze wypierdolę ten notatnik do ognia, śmiejąc się w ramionach Ichijo... ''